Mommy Baru
by chocobear0412
Summary: "Kamu datang membawaku lepas dari panggung sandiwara ini. Menjanjikanku kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga, sampai pada akhirnya aku tahu bahwa ini hanya bagian dari sandiwaramu" HUNKAI. GS!Kai


" _Kamu datang membawaku lepas dari panggung sandiwara ini. Menjanjikanku kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga, sampai pada akhirnya aku tahu bahwa ini hanya bagian dari sandiwaramu"_

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin (GS)

Oh Haowen

etc

-Jongin POV-

Lelah….. Itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini. Disaat semua orang masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya, aku harus merelakan mimpi indahku terenggut oleh pekerjaan yang telah menungguku. Inginnya aku berhenti, tapi aku sudah terlanjur menyetujui kontrak ini dengan membubuhkan tanda tanganku pada selembar kertas sialan yang sayangnya tidak bisa aku batalkan begitu saja. Jika aku membatalkannya maka aku harus mengganti rugi berkali-kali lipat. Karena aku bukanlah seseorang yang kelebihan uang, maka dengan terpaksa aku harus menyelesaikan kontrak ini dengan baik sampai selesai.

Saat ini aku sedang berada disebuah studio. Aku akan melakukan pemotretan untuk salah satu majalah terkenal di Seoul. Untunglah tidak terlalu menghabiskan banyak waktu. Karena setelah ini aku masih harus mendatangi Kantor agensiku untuk bertemu dengan Direktur. Entah ada apa tiba-tiba direktur memanggilku langsung. Biasanya ia hanya akan memanggil Managerku.

-OSH Ent-

Saat ini waktu menunjukan pukul 12 siang, aku berjalan memasuki gedung agensi yang menaungiku saat ini ditemani Manager eonnie. Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba gugup. Tidak biasanya Direktur memintaku untuk menemuinya. Biasanya dia hanya akan memanggil manager eonni bila ada sesuatu yang penting. Aku meniki lift memencet angka 12 dimana ruangan direktur berada.

Aku tiba dilantai 12 lalu menghampiri sekertaris Direktur.

"Minseokie eonnie annyeong…" sapaku kepada sekertaris pribadi Direktur

"Annyeong Jongin-ah. Kau pasti diminta Oh sangjanim untuk menemuinya kan? Kau langsung masuk saja. Sangjanim sudah menunggumu" katanya

"Ah ne eonnie" jawabku

"Baek eonnie kajja" ajakku ke baekhyun eonnie

"Jongin-ah, sangjanim menyuruhmu untuk masuk sendiri. Biarkan Baekhyun menemaniku disini" katanya

"Yakkk! Bagaimana bisa begitu! Baekhyun eonnie kan managerku. Jadi dia harus menemaniku menemui Oh sangjanim. Bukan nya malah menemanimu disini. Pasti kalian akan bergosip berdua" jawabku kesal

"Aniyo Jongin-ah. Lagi pula sangjanim sendiri yang menyuruhnya" jawab minseok ini.

"Geraeu. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu eonnie" kataku sambil berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun & Minseok eonnie

-OSH Room-

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Masuk" itu suara Oh sangjanim

"Annyeong haseyo Oh sangjanim" sapaku

"Ah ne annyeong Jongin-ssi" balasnya

"Silahkan duduk" sambungnya

"Ah ne khamsahamnida sajangnim" jawabku lalu duduk dikursi didepan Oh sajangnim.

Aku sangat gugup sebenarnya. Ini ketiga kalinya aku bertemu secara langsung. Pertama ketika aku baru bergabung dengn OSH Ent. Kedua ketika menghadiri ulang tahun anak Oh sangjanim yaitu Oh Haowen satu minggu yang lalu. Dan saat ini adalah ketiga kalinya aku bertemu secara langsung dengannya.

Oh sajangnim adalah Direktur muda yang sangat sukses. Dia pemilik agensi terbesar dan terkenal di Korea. Artis-artis yang berada di naungan OSH Ent pun artis-artis yang sangat terkenal. Tidak sembarang orang yang bisa memasuki Agensi ini. Hanya orang-orang yang memiliki segudang bakat dan berpenampilan menariklah yang bisa bergabung dengan OSH Ent.

Selain itu Oh sajangnim adalah sosok pujaan setiap gadis di Korea. Meskipun dia sudah memiliki seorang anak tidak berpengaruh dengan popularitas nya dimata gadis-gadis yang menyukainya. Justru dia disebut sebagai _"Hot Daddy"_. Sosok ayah yang begitu sempurna. Gadis manapun akan bertekuk lutut ketika melihatnya. Dan satu lagi, Oh sajangnim adalah seorang duda. Istri tercintanya Oh Luhan meninggal dunia setelah melahirkan Haowen. Dan ini sudah tahun ketiga dia sendiri. Dan selama itu pula aku tidak pernah mendengar berita percintaanya Oh saajangnim. Yang aku tahu dari Minseok eonni Oh sajangnim begitu mencintai istrinya. Mungkin gadis-gadis diluar sana akan patah hati jika mendengar itu, sama sepertiku.

Aku sebenernya salah satu dari ribuan gadis-gadis diluar sana yang begitu mengagumi Oh sajangnim. Awalnya aku hanya mengagumi saja. Tetapi perasaan itu berubah ketika pertemuan kedua kami pada saat ulang tahu n Haowen ketiga. Entah aku yang terlalu percaya diri atau memang Oh sajangmin memang perhatian padaku saat itu. Bahkan Haowen putra tunggal Oh sajangnim begitu menempel padaku. Padahal sebelumnya aku tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu secara langsung dengan anak itu. Aku senang tentu saja. Haowen adalah anak yang cerdas juga tampan seperti aayahnya. Tapi dia bukanlah anak yang bisa langsung akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, begitu kata Minseok eonnie. Bahkan dulu ketika Jongdae oppa yang saat itu menjabat sebagai kekasih dari Minseok eonnie bertemu dengan Haowen dia langsung menyerah karna keponakan dari calon istrinya itu sulit untuk didekati. Tapi setelah mereka menikah barulah Haowen bisa menerima keberadaan paman nya itu. Entah mengapa itu tidak terjadi kepadaku. Aku sebenarnya takut untuk mengajaknya berbincang saat itu. Aku berjalan menghampiri Haowen yang pada saat itu sedang asyik berbincang dengan Ayah nya, nenek, kakek dan tidak lupa juga dengn paman dan bibi nya. Aku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara kepadanya meskipun hanya ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Dan tanpa disangka dia membalasku dengan ucapan terima kasih. Jangan lupakan senyum lebar dibibirnya. Dan itu sukses membuat Oh family membuka mulutnya dengan mata melotot.

Dan sepanjang acara itu Haowen menempel padaku. Bahkan ketika acara inti dimulaipun dia memaksa Oh sajangnim untuk mengajakku keatas panggung dimana acara tiup lilin akan dimulai. Dengan helaan nafas pelan, Oh sajangnimpun menghampiriku dan mengajakku untuk naik ke panggung dimana Haowen berada. Aku melihat Haowen tersenyum lebar ketika aku sudah berada disebelahnya. Dan saat itu aku menjadi akrab dengan Oh sajangnim. Sebelumnya aku hanya akrab dengan Miseok eonnie dan Jongdae oppa. Sekarang aku sudah mulai akrab dengan Ayah dan Ibu dari Oh sajangnim. Aku bersyukur karna Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Oh sangat baik kepadaku.

"Sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maaf tiba-tiba menyuruhmu menemui saya. Dan saya sangat berterima kasih karna kamu bersedia menemui saya meskipun jadwalmu begitu padat" ucapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa sajangnim. Kebetulan jadwal saya hari ini hanya pemotretan untuk majalah tadi pagi. Sisanya saya hanya akan berdiam diri di Apartement" jawabku

"Sesekali kau harus pergi berlibur. Kau juga harus beristirahat. Ajak saja Baekhyun noona untuk berlibur" ucapnya lagi.

"Ne sajangnim" jawabku singkat. Ini yang salah satu yang aku suka dari Oh sajangnim. Dia sangat memperhatikan semua artisnya. Dia membuat semua artisnya nyaman berada di agensinya. Dia akan menyuruh bawahannya untuk membuat schedule yang normal untuk setiap artis yang berada dinaungan nya.

"Aku akan langsung saja. Tolong dengarkan saya baik-baik" ucapnya tegas. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Sudah seminggu ini Haowen rewel. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia menjadi seperti itu. Awalnya dia hanya akan merengek ketika aku akan berangkat ke kantor. Jujur itu tidak seperti biasanya" ucapnya "Tapi semakin lama dia semakin sangat tidak biasa. Dia yang tadinya hanya merengek berubah menjadi menangis ketika aku tinggal untuk bekerja. Bahkan 3 hari belakangan dia tidak mau makan sama sekali. Dan itu membuatnya harus dibawa ke Rumah Sakit pagi semalam." Lanjutnya. Aku baru akan berbicara ketika dia menggerakan tangannya tanda agar aku tidak menyela ucapannya. Akupun mengangguk.

"Akhrinya setelah aku dan Minseok noona merayunya barulah dia mau berbicara. Alu bingung harus bagaimana mengatakannya. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya sekarang juga. Aku harap kamu tidak akan terkejut" sambungnya. Aku pun mengangguk dengan ragu.

"Haowen sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia ingin bermain dan mengobrol lagi denganmu seperti saat diacara ulang tahunnya. Dia tidak berani mengatakannya padaku, karena dia takut aku akan menolak keinginannya. Dia hanya berani mengatakannya kepada Minseok noona." Ucapnya lalu menatapku seolah berkata bagaimana menurutmu.

"Apakah sakitnya Haowen parah sampai harus dibawa ke Rumah Sakit?" tanyaku

"3 hari tidak makan dengan baik, apakah itu bisa dibilang baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Ah.. Baiklah. Setelah ini aku akan menjenguk Haowen" jawabku mantap. Ku lihat dia mengangguk.

"Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang belum aku katakan" ucapnya. Dia menarik nafas panjang lalu berkata

"Haowen ingin kamu menjadi ibunya…

TBC...

Halooo semuanyaa...

Perkenalkan aku penulis baru disini. Sebelumnya sih aku sempet beberapa kali nulis cerita, tapi untuk konsumsi sendiri gitu. Soalnya ga pede buat publish story.

Aku sih cuma nyoba-nyoba aja buat publish. Kalo sekiranya responnya baik aku bakal lanjutin. Tapi kalo responnya buruk aku akan kembali menjadi reader hehehe

Jangan lupa review yaa...

Thank you

-chocobear0412-


End file.
